


Water and Earth

by Mariathe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: Years after his defeat in Republic City, Noatak works to carve out a simple life as a farmer in hopes of leaving his Equalist past behind him. With the arrival of an unexpected traveler, those hopes quickly turn to something more.
Relationships: Amon/Bolin (Avatar), Noatak/Bolin
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Legend of Korra for the first time on Netflix and could not get the idea of Bolin being kind and loving towards Amon/ Noatak out of my mind and thus this was born.  
> Hope you all enjoy watching Noatak melt for this kid :)
> 
> Also lets give it up for my first multi- chapter fic with some semblance of a plot.  
> In case you don't know, all I write is mediocre gay porn.

Sweat rolled down his arms, his tunic clinging to his muscular torso. Again and again he drove his shovel deep into the earth. Prying out each stubborn rock.

Straightening, Noatak tugged off his bandanna hastily wiping the sweat from his brow. He had been working since dawn and barely cleared a third of the new field. Now the evening sun inched towards the horizon, the other farmers had finished their work by noon and already returned to the village. Of course, the other farmers were earth benders. The work had been quick and easy for them.

Casting his gaze upwards, Noatak inhaled the balmy summer air. His shoulders sagging as he exhaled. The other farmers had offered to help once they finished their work, Noatak politely declined.

Ever since he settled in the seaside village following the unconditional surrender of Kuvira, the villagers had been nothing but kind and welcoming. Guo Hau, one of the many villages that were among the casualties of Kuviras path of destruction. All men and women of age had been conscripted into her army. Many of whom, never returned.

Seeing Noatak settle within an abandoned home at the edge of town, the village of elders, mothers and children had been overjoyed. During the first few days many brought him homemade meals and new clothes to replace his own. Worn from travel and the ardors of nomadic life.

Even if the villagers remained distant and uncertain, Guo Hau was the perfect place for Noatak. Located on the opposite side of the Earth Kingdom from Republic city there was no risk of the Avatar, former Equalists or anyone else affiliated discovering him. A quiet place to live simply and die an unremarkable death.

Hoisting his shovel higher, Noatak turned and left the unfinished field. Aching feet settling on the road and trudging down the packed earth towards his meager hut. Dinner wasn’t going to make itself and his stomach roared in demand. Having denied himself lunch in favor of continuing his work in the field.

Burning trails of light seared the ocean as the sun settled on the horizon, creeping dusk rolling across the fields and village as the daylight waned.

Heaving open the front door, Noatak shouldered his way inside. Instinctively ducking underneath the low door frame. Placing the shovel by the door, Noatak lit his only oil lamp and stoked the fire in the cast iron stove before setting to work chopping vegetables for his evening meal.

After his failure in Republic City and miraculously surviving the explosion, saved by a fishing vessel. Noatak wanted nothing more than to disappear into the anonymity of the general public. He didn’t know what happened to Tarrlok that day and made no effort to find out. It was easier to believe his brother had gotten what he wanted and died a quick and easy death in the explosion. Noatak didn’t blame Tarrlok for his actions, he understood why Tarrlok had done what he’d done.

After disembarking the fishing vessel in a small town north of Republic City, Noatak hitchhiked and walked his way across the Earth Kingdom. Intent on seeking the tiniest, most obscure half forgotten village he could find. A task that had taken years, but he ultimately succeeded.

There was no way he could repent for all the pain and terror he inflicted, even if he rotted in a jail cell the world would always wonder ‘What if’. This was the best he could do, abandon his Equalist ideals and live a quiet and unremarkable life as a farmer.

Filling his bowl with steamed rice and lightly seared and seasoned vegetables, Noatak sat down at his small and rickety kitchen table and forced himself to eat. Drowning in the silence of his solitude punctuated only by the low thunder of an evening storm.

At first he had been the talk of the village, then the widowed and unwed women somehow made it their goal to have him matched. Mothers and elderly fathers offering their barely of age daughters coupled with widowed mothers and so on hounding him with engagement offers.

The first few weeks had been bearable but soon enough the engagement offers, the social ambushes and unrelenting stream of gossip had become too much. Noatak refused them with increasing firmness until finally he refused to even open his door to any of them. Thankfully, word got around and soon enough they gave up.

Many believed he favored men while others thought he was still mourning his deceased wife, regardless of the gossip the villagers spewed they would never know the truth behind his refusals. He couldn’t bear to father another blood bender, to continue Yakones morbid legacy.

Finishing his dinner, Noatak scrubbed the dishes clean and left them to dry on the countertop. Snuffing out the stove and storing leftover food in the icebox. Trudging to his empty bedroom, Noatak tugged off his shoes and socks. Letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Stripping off his tunic and under shirt, just as a heavy knock thudded on his front door.

Cursing lowly and yanking his undershirt back on Noatak marched to the front door, quietly wishing it was not an urgent matter.

Yanking his door open, Noatak wasn’t expecting a half drowned traveler with breathtaking green eyes and a wiry fire ferret perched on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so sorry to bother you but can I stay here tonight? The storms gotten worse and I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the village” The young man rushed before Noatak could speak.

Those pleading green eyes bore into Noatak, he took quick assessment of the young mans rain soaked clothes clinging to a well toned body as well as the equally drenched fire ferret clinging pitifully to the mans shoulder.

“Very well” Noatak replied against his better judgement.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you” the young man gushed as he launched himself into Noataks home. Already stoking the embers in his stove back to life and stripping off his soaked clothing. The fire ferret curled around one leg of the stove, shaking out its wet fur and greedily absorbing the remaining heat.

“Thank you so much, I thought I was fresh outta luck until I saw the light in your window” the young man chattered as he stripped off his muddy shoes and socks before divesting himself of his shirt.

“I’ll see if I have some dry clothes” Noatak rasped as he quickly turned away from the enticing expanse of tanned skin and muscle.

‘Get a grip’ he mentally berated himself as he riffled through his trunk searching for clothes close to the young mans size. It had been a fair few years since Noatak had a partner. He refrained from sexual intercourse with women, fearing he might accidentally sire a child and only entertained tentative relations with men. He found both appealing, but only had brief liaisons. However, once he started the Equalist movement those needs were pushed to the side.

Piling a pair of loose beige trousers, a worn blue tunic that had seen better days, clean undergarments and fresh socks. Noatak re-entered the kitchen, momentarily stunned by the stunning visage the young man posed sitting in his kitchen. Firelight from the stove flickering and dancing across his bare chest and handsome features. The now fluffy and dry fire ferret curled around his neck, its small body twitching in its sleep.

“Sorry, these might be a little big” Noatak mumbled, forcing himself to look away as he handed the clothing to the young man. “That’s fine, anythings better than wet socks” he joked.

“I’ll go make you some food” Noatak said turning quickly from the young man and fishing out the left overs from his icebox. Placing them in a pan on the stove and patiently keeping his back turned as the young man dressed.

“M’names Bolin by the way, and this is Pabu” he said.

Noatak quietly hoped the sound of rustling clothing and the crackle of the fire would hide the way his breath hitched. “I’m Noatak” he said softly.

“Nice to meet you, and thanks again for letting me stay the night” Bolin chattered on. Unaware he was in the home of one of the Avatars greatest enemies and the same man who almost took away his bending.

“Talk about a freak storm, I’ve been traveling the earth kingdom for awhile, ya know one of those soul searching journeys and all, that’s kind of how I ended up all the way out here. You see, I’m a friend of the Avatars and after she and her girlfriend went on vacation to the spirit world and my brother went to Ba Sing Se to help King Wu work out the new democracy I was kinda left in the wind. So I thought hey, what better than to explore the world” Bolin babbled.

At the sound of chair legs scraping across the ground, Noatak turned back to Bolin. The re-heated rice piled high in a bowl and the remaining vegetables placed neatly on a plate. Setting them down on the table in front of him, Noatak settled into the seat across from him. All the while biting hard at the inside of his cheek and carefully avoiding his gaze. Unwilling to acknowledge how good Bolin undoubtedly looked wearing his clothes.

“How long have you lived here Mr. Noatak?” Bolin chimed between mouthfuls of food. Devouring his cooking as if it were one of the finest meals he’d ever eaten.

“Not long, I was once a wanderer but arrived here after Kuviras war. This village is one of many that lost its men and women. I settled here to be a farmer and help out” Noatak answered, fighting back the warmth building in his chest as he watched Bolin enjoy the food he prepared.

“That’s really awesome, is it just you here?” Boloin rambled, eyes darting around the darkened hut as if Noataks nonexistent doting wife and energetic children would emerge from the shadows.

“Yes - I live here by myself” he muttered hesitantly.

“Wow, that must get really lonely” Bolin replied, those green eyes piercing him.

“I - It’s been a long day, I’m going to bed. The spare room is through there” Noatak answered weakly motioning to the darkened doorway to the left, standing from the kitchen table and escaped to his own room.

Once in the safety and darkness of his own room, Noatak dropped down onto his bed and burrowed under the blanket. Hoping against all hope sleep would claim him and save him from his over active mind.

Nervousness and arousal seared his veins, coiling up his spine and alighting his chest. Chasing away any hope of sleep, he opted to stare blindly into the darkness. Listening as Bolin finished eating and moved to the spare room.

Waking naturally with the dawn, Noatak stared sleepily at the ceiling. Uncertain whether the late night visitor had been a dream or reality.

Uncertain which he wanted to be the truth.

Dragging himself from bed, Noatak skulked into his kitchen. Any thoughts regarding Bolin screeched to a halt and died as he caught sight of a small pile of coins and a hastily written note.

_Thank you for letting me stay the night, heres a small sum for your generosity. - Bolin_

Swallowing down his disappointment, Noatak stashed the note and the coins in a small pouch. Burying them deep within his clothing trunk.

‘Out of sight, out of mind’ Noatak thought, hoping to ease the dull ache curling tight in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat rolled down his arms, his tunic clinging to his muscular torso. Again and again he drove his shovel deep into the earth. Prying out each stubborn rock.

“Noatak!” a familiar voice called out.  
Halting his work, Noatok looked towards the edge of the field. His heart thudded harshly in his chest.  
Bolin, his fire ferret and one of the elderly villagers, Guan, waved at him.

Burying his shovel deep into the earth before trudging across the field, Noatak nodded in greeting to both of them. Bolins smile was damn near radiant.  
“Bolin here, has offered to help establish the new field. In fact he’s offered to help until harvest season. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble would ya let him stay with you until then? I’m sure you could use some help around the house and you’ll both be paid at harvest” Guan said.

‘No’.   
“Sure, Bolin can stay with me” his traitorous heart answered.

“Very good, nice to see you two are getting along so well” Guan said with a conspiratorial wink.  
“Alright! Farmer bros” Bolin exclaimed happily, eyes shining with pure elation.

“Why don’t you get Bolin started, hm?” Guan added before leaving with a vicious smile.

“Of course” Noatak replied, the words feeling like ash in his mouth. 

“Ugghhhh, my arms feel like jelly, I don’t think I’ve ever done so much bending in my life and I was a pro-bender for crying out loud” Bolin whined swaying slightly as he walked alongside Noatak back to the hut.

“Its tough work even for benders, tomorrow I won’t be working the field. The fishermen could use a hand” Noatak said tactfully. Hoping his change from field to fishing boat will put some much needed space between him and Bolin. 

Pushing open his front door, Noatak instinctively ducked underneath the low door frame. “Go get washed up, I’ll start dinner” Noatak ordered absentmindedly.  
“That sounds heavenly” Bolin sighed as he left for the bathroom.

Steam curled beneath the door to the bathroom moments later, Noatak tried not to think about the hot water curling and lapping at Bolin, soothing the aches and pains earned throughout the day from his body.

Focusing himself on dressing the trout he had caught earlier, Noatak faltered wondering what had possessed him to buy a fish when he had been perfectly content with grilled vegetables. At the time, he’d been seized by the inexplicable urge to buy it when he saw it laid out on ice. He’d been thinking about dinner and how he’d have to cook for Bolin as well as himself.  
Swallowing thickly, Noatak severed the head from the body. He knew he had bought the fish mostly for Bolin, wanting to give the young bender a decent meal beyond rice and vegetables.  
Pushing the thought from his mind, Noatak let himself become caught up in the familiarity of dressing and cooking the fish. It had been a long time since he prepared his own fish.

Just as the sauce thickened and he placed the plates of food on the table, Bolin emerged with a self satisfied sigh. Steam pluming behind him and arms raised in a luxurious stretch.  
“Man, I can’t seem to remember the last time I had a hot bath” Bolin exclaimed happily. 

Choking down the pang of appreciation, Noatak turned away and focused on fiddling with his tea cup. Knowing if he stared to long at how Bolins shirt raised up ever so slight, he’d make an utter fool of himself.  
“I’m glad you like it here” Noatak muttered in response.

“This looks amazing! I knew you’re a great cook but I certainly wasn’t expecting this” Bolin rambled as he settled down at the table opposite of Noatak. “Thank you for the food” Bolin murmured respectfully before picking up his chopsticks and digging happily into the food.  
Taking a small sip from his tea cup, Noatak tried to hide how his face flushed with heat under the praise. Throughout the meal Noatak fought to quell the growing warmth in his chest. All the while Bolin eagerly talked about his life in the Republic city and what it was like to work with the Avatar.


End file.
